Red Hawk Tavern
by Chibi Shinigami
Summary: D has a talk with brother part one of the forgotten prince trilogy


Red Hawk Tavern   
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D  
(A hundred fifty years ago in a small village in England.)  
Two men sat at a table in the Red Hawk Tavern. They were beyond a doubt twins. Both look like they were in their mid 20's to their early 30s. The Brother on the left had his long brown hair in a ponytail that was bound by a black leather strap; his bangs hang on either side of his face. His brother on the other hand kept his hair loose. He wore a very one of a kind hat, which resembled a cowboy's. A pearl the size of a five year old 's fist was imbedded on the right side of the hat that was black in color. The hatless brother wore a white shirt, black leather pants and black leather ankle boots. His brother wore hunter's armor that was black in color. A blue pendent hung around his neck; a black cape, gloves and boots complete his outfit. A pair of black sunglasses was perched on the nose of the later brother.  
  
The brother, who seemed to be a hunter, wrinkled his nose up at his brother. He was watching his brother chug down the third helping of his drink. He didn't know what it was called. All he knew was that it was blue-green in color, nonalcoholic and smelled of fish.  
  
"Sure you don't want any D?" The brother in leather asked waving the mug a bit in front of D's face.  
  
"I am sure, little brother." He said.  
  
D's little brother shrugged his shoulder's and downed the last of his drink. He let out a belched that caused many of the older customers to cry out 'Good one ' and 'Nice one Sony'. Many of the waitresses gave 'hmps' of discus.   
  
D rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Little brother, please behave yourself."  
  
"Don't think you can push me around!" He yelled at him.  
  
D let out a sigh. He knew his brother eyes were glowing under his sunglasses. His little brother was never one to take orders much. "I am not ." He said as he crossed his arms. "It is just habit."  
  
" Ya." The younger twin gave out a halfhearted laugh. "Habit."  
There was a moment of silence between the brothers.  
  
"D?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you miss me?"  
  
"I do not under stand?"  
  
The younger brother shook his head. " No will you miss me when I'm like this."  
  
D knew what his brother was talking about then. The next time they would speck like this would be in a 150 years. "Little brother you were born that way. This" His brows came together, his deep blue eyes looked at his brother seriously. " Is not really you. You are my brother no matter what form you take, be it wolf, bat, this, or your true form." D gave his brother a small smile. "You will still be my brother."  
  
The younger brother then came nose to nose with the elder brother. "Okay, what have you done with my brother?" He said with mock panic. "My brother doesn't smile, he knows his face would crack if he did."  
  
D snorted and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"If you are D, you must be on drugs. So I'm telling Dad." The younger twin smirked.  
  
D picked up the glass of ice water he had been drinking for the pass half-an- hour and dumped the contents on to his brothers head. "Idiot."  
  
"Fine, fine I won't tell Dad you're on drugs." He said in defeat as he plopped down on his chair and began to wring out his long brown hair.  
  
"Hmmp." Came D's replay as he crossed his arms once again.  
  
D's twin smirked at his older brother. "Well, right about now someone usually comes in looking for your help."  
  
As if on cue a teenage boy came running in.  
  
"I'm looking for the Vampire Hunter D." the boy said out of breath.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
His twin smiled knowingly.  
  
"I am he ." D called out to the boy.  
  
The boy rushed over to where the twins sat.  
  
"Mr. D" he began then looked between the two. "A.."  
  
"Twins." They said as one.  
  
"I am the one you seek." D told the boy.  
  
The boy let the lump in his throat swallow. He was hoping that the vampire hunter was the less intimidating twin.  
  
"Mr. D there is a vampire attacking my village. The village is about ten miles away from here. Mayor O'Hara says the vampire is about 5,000 years old. Your going to need all the help you can get." The last sentence was directed to the man in leather. For the boy did not want to travel alone with the more intimidating twin.  
  
"O no kid. I might be a vampire hunter here like my brother but I'm nothing more then an amateur compared to him." He told the boy.  
  
"Please wait for me outside." D told the boy. The boy did what he was told.  
  
"So what are you going to do while I am gone?" D asked his twin.  
  
"This and that." He said following D outside.  
  
"I will see you soon brother."  
  
"Ya, bye D See you in a few days." He said waving the two off. Just then he remember something and his eyes grew wide at the thought. "D!" He cried out.  
  
D stopped his horse and turned his horse in the direction of his brother's voice.  
  
"Don't run into any traps!" Came the voice on the wind.  
  
D shook his head. "He will never change." He thought as he turned his horse to follow the boy.  
(150 years latter)  
  
A blond haired man, dressed in green Victorian style clothing stood outside the Historian building of a little no name town. He walked in side his footsteps making no sound on the wooden floor. Inside it was quite as a dungeon, the rows of shelves were cover in books and scrolls. All were covered in dust from the more newer ones, to the ones that were so old that they crumble to dust with a mere glance at them.  
  
The Man scanned the room knowing that here in this little no name town, in this very building lay the answer he seeks. He spotted a bell on the desk, which he rang once.  
  
From behind the desk came a short balding man, the town history obviously.  
  
"Yes. May I help you?" He asked straining his glasses.  
  
" Hello, I sorry to disturb you at such a late time Sir. But I would like to know some information."  
  
"Yes what is it?'  
  
"Was there ever a tavern call the Red Hawk here?"  
  
" Yes, there was but it burnt down a hundred and fifty years ago."  
  
"A , I see did, anything ever unusually happen there just be for it burnt down."  
  
"No, can't say, wait!" The historian said wide eyes as he went into the back room and received a book. "Something strange did happen. When the fire broke out no one was injured or died. A strange young man rescued everyone there. It goes on to say that he didn't stay long after the fire."  
  
"Does it say anything else?"  
  
"Only that he was give a horse for his brave deed and travel east, the same way his brother went."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Yes that what it says."  
  
"A thank you sir you have been most kind."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The man turned to leave but stopped at the doorway." Historian, did it say who started the fire?"  
  
"No ."  
  
The man turned his eyes which were glowing an emerald green; fangs could be seen from his smiling mouth. "I was the one that ordered for the tavern to be brunt down a century and half ago. Since you have been so helpful to me, I shall let you live. You can also add that tid-bit of information to your books. Goodbye." With that the vampire left.   
-To be continued in the Forgotten Prince 


End file.
